Crossing the Lines
by magykalbannanasruletheworld
Summary: cross breeds! with some iamy!
1. The Discovery

The Discovery

Amy's POV

I was annoyed, my brother was really getting on her nerves! Dan had been teasing me about the day before. Yesterday we finished the last of their trust tests. Everyone from the Gauntlet was included in the tests. My partner had been Ian.

The last test you had to be locked in a room full of weapons with your partner. It was split in two parts, my job was to make Ian as angry as possible. His job was to restrain from killing me. We fortunately passed our test. Dan had Natalie and he BARELY survived! Dan had teased me because Ian was flirting with me in the test room, or at least he thinks it was flirting.

So here I was, looking through the files and something caught my eye. Most files were the usual tan, but not this one, it was red and had a bright green top secret stamp across it. I looked at the file title and it read 1+1=4. I may not be a genuis, but I knew it wasn't right, so I looked inside. I saw 4 pictures of some kids, that looked about 12.

They were a cross breed of two branches for each, a huge surprise for a full breed Mardigral. I decided that having a few cross breeds could be useful in the fight against the vespers. A perfect blend of strength, intelligence, stealth, and creativity. They would be perfect, the only problems, training, and convincing them of what they had to do.


	2. OMG!

OMG

**ME: (insert fangirl squeal here) My first fanfiction (more squeals) I can't believe it!**

**Hotpinkfun: bananas(her annoying nick name for me) keep the squeals to minimum **

**ME: (groans) just do the disclaimer**

**HOTPINKFUN: FIN my sis doesn't own anything other than some oc characters!**

**ME: what about the unicorn?**

Vic=Victoria Ray= Rayona Kat=Kaitlin

Victoria's point of view

Just another ordinary day. NOT!It all started when I woke up this morning. "Get up" my mom yelled "Five more minutes!" , I yelled back at her. At first I very reluctantly started to get out of bed but then I remembered that it was the last day of school. So I hopped out of bed as quick as I could and mom started to lay out breakfast. I thought I saw her slip something into my back pack, but I ignored it. After eating breakfast I threw my hair into a ponytail, put some earrings on, grabbed my books and headed out the door to the bus. I got to the bus and quickly sat by my best friend Kaitlin.

Now you're probably wondering who I am and who she is. I am tall, and 12 years old. My hair is long and solid black. My eyes are bluish green. My best friend Kaitlin is also 12, her hair going to her shoulders. Her hair is dirty blonde with bright red highlights and her eyes are bluish gray.

We got to school and split up to go to class. I went to homeroom. I sat down and took out my books this went on throughout the day. Math came after homeroom (aka science) then chorus came after that and then band which I had with my other friend Rayona. She was the same height as me and overly skinny (i mean me and Kaitlin are both pretty skinny, but she was a twig) with short short hair that was a light brown color.

We had just got done with band and were going to lunch when I ran right into Tony. Grrrrrrrrrr! In my head I was cussing myself out, but on the outside being the sweet, " I would never do anything to hurt you" person I am. I simply replied "OMG! I am like sooooo sorry!" he looked down to see me and smiled. He had sort of blondish hair color. He was taller than me by like a little less than a foot. I smiled back at him, but the glory of his smile was short lived for it left his face the moment Ray yelled "come on I want to get a salad!". I looked at her with a "really!" look. She could be really snooty and conceited sometimes but she was my best friend and when worse comes to worse she really is the best friend I know and love like a sister.

So now, with Tony, we were heading to lunch. We got our trays and sat down. We talked and were on the topic of how old Tony's sneakers looked when Kat walked over and sat down next to Tony. This made Ray squirm a little. She didn't like Kat very much especially the fact that she was close friends with Tony. This is because of a little fight they once had over who was the better friend, and Kat being the violent one fractured 2 of Ray's knuckles before the fight was over. So here we were Ray fussing over Tony's shoes and me and Kat whispering behind them when all of a sudden the speakers crackled to life, and announced that….

**(After a lot of fighting I have my sister pined against the floor)**

**ME: (yelling) I DO TOOOO OWN A UNICORN YOU JUST CANT SEE HIM BECAUSE HE DOSENT LIKE YOU SOOOOOO HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Hotpinkfun: this is just like that you claimed you would take over the world with a bunny because of his cuteness **

**ME: (insert evil laugh here) we will! we will! we will!**

**p.s. sorry for the cliffy I know i am evil!**


	3. Really!

Really!

**ME: (sobs, sniffs) I don't care what you think; I'm going on with the story so there. HA HAHA**

**HOTPINKFUN: to you few who read this story she doesn't own the 39 clues.**

Vic=Victoria Ray= Rayona Kat=Kaitlin

Victoria's point of view

"…Victoria, Kaitlin, Tony, and Rayona please come to the front office for check out. Bring all your things you will not be returning to school." Then the intercom died. We all looked at each other for a minute. I started to say something but Tony cut me off saying "well come on lets go." He got up and we quickly followed. I threw away my tray and we all went to the back of the cafeteria where we put our stuff when we get done with lunch.

We were walking to our classrooms/lockers to get the rest of our stuff when I walked over to Kat and said "hey, want to see if you can come over to my house today?" She nodded and said, "sure I'll ask my mom about it when we get to the front office."

Rays point of view

While Kat and Vic were chatting in the background I went to talk to Tony. I decided to tell him what I'd been dreading. The fact that my mom thinks I'm going out with a nerd in my math class. I walked up to him slowly hoping he wouldn't notice but he did. He looked at me saying "what's wrong Rayona." I cringed a little when he said my name. He always uses my nickname except when he is concerned. I answered slowly, "I have been meaning to tell you this but my mom doesn't know I'm going out with you. In fact she thinks I'm going out with Jarred." He looked at me with his mouth opening and closing, like a fish gasping for, in this case, words that just weren't there. He then replied a simple "ok" accompanied by a knowing nod of the head. I was sort of surprised because he'd always been the overprotective kind of boyfriend. The kind that puts his arm around your waist when you talk to another boy and the kind that gets in a fight with every boy who ever did you wrong. So this was very uncharacteristic of him, but she let it pass not thinking about it anymore.

Back to Vic's pov

I, being the most organized, was the first one to get all of my stuff. I walked up to the office as it was to the right of our hall. I was at the double doors when I noticed that my mom wasn't in there. The doors were open and there definitely wasn't a thirty year old blond sitting in any of the chairs playing with her phone.

I looked around again and noticed a 20 to 21 year old black haired blond streaked girl jamming out to headphones. That reminded me of someone but I couldn't think of who. I also saw to kids, a boy and a girl sitting beside her the girl had her head in a book and the boy was playing a video game system. Seeing the book reminded me of where I recognized the girl with the headphones from. 39 CLUES! I was shocked at first but then I thought they can't be here for us, can they. Then, all of the sudden, Kat raced up behind me and whispered in my ear "they're coming." I looked to see Ray racing to us. Ray was looking a little out of place running ahead of Tony the way she was but I ignored it. I was going to regret that later.


End file.
